Betrayed By the ones we love
by Carebear7114
Summary: Have you ever just wished you can go back in time well Jackson Avery wish he could as well
1. Betrayed

_He knew it even before he opened his eyes damn he knew he knew the girl lying next to him wasn't who he was supposed to be with no he should be at home at taking care of his wife the wife that's at home that is mourning their baby the wife who has been home by herself for the past 6 hours crying her eyes out for the unfortunate loss of their unborn child and now the loss of her husband even if he doesn't know it yet. See he already knows that there is Nothing he can do to help her but that doesn't stop the pain he still feels inside his chest No it makes it worst. If He had been home with her these past few days he would have noticed that something was wrong he would have noticed the way she always looked like she was and pain. And been there for her when she collapsed or the way she cried when the doctors told by tomorrow morning she would have to give birth to her dead baby. But No he had been out having sex with the women whose done nothing but try and ruin their relationship the one women who for what reason doesn't like his wife and want to know what the messed up part is ,that women the women who's tried so hard to break them is... Her own Sister don't ask him how it started this thing with Kimmie he honestly doesn't even know himself it stated with just flirting and saying things to each other that they shouldn't then a few innocent touches, a pat on the shoulder a touch on the knee next thing he knows his wife is out of town for a conference and he's in bed with her sister. After the first time they felt well he felt so awful, but her sister said what April doesn't know won't kill her and they promised it would never happen again but it did over and over again that he just lost count he knew he was wrong he can't even begin to explain why he couldn't stop. He was happy with his wife they were on good terms hadn't had a fight so really there was no excuse why he cheated but he did now he just doesn't know how to stop. _

"_Hey are you okay?" Kimmie had asked him bringing him out of his thoughts. Really he wasn't he was mad at himself and her. "No I'm not okay, your sister just found out she's lost our baby and we are here having sex" _

"_So what do you want to do Jackson, go home and tell her you were out screwing her sister? And that this isn't the first time." his silence was everything, he knew if his wife found out she would just die. "No I don't want to do that okay; I don't want to do anything, I'm leaving". But as soon as he got to the door the Kimmie called out "you know we don't have to stop this we can keep this going, you think she's going to want to have sex with you after tomorrow?, after her baby is taken out of her she will be so depressed she won't fulfill your needs but I can I can help you". "I'll call you tomorrow to tell you how it goes with __**your **__sister" And with that Jackson walked out the door._

_-When Jackson got home all the lights were out, but he could hear the faint cry's coming from out of the bed room. When he walked into the bed room that's when his heart broke just even more his wife was lying on the bed tear stained face. He climbed into bed with her an wrapped his arms around her._

"_Where were you?" she asked him. "I'm sorry I just needed to go get so air and think I'm sorry I left you.". "It's okay I know this hard on you too, I just wished you stayed with me you were gone for over six hours I ...I just needed you." April said with a rasped voice "I know I'm so so sorr..." April's cell phone rang cutting Jackson off. April reached for it. "It's Kimmie, I called her earlier to tell her what happened but she was with some guy so she didn't care" _

"_Hey Kimmie" "April I'm so sorry about the baby you must be out of your mind"_

"_How did you know about the baby when I called you earlier you hung up on me"_

"_Jackson told me when he came over here" _

"_Jackson was over at your house" With that April cut on the bedroom light and looked at Jackson and that's when she saw the hickey on his neck _

"_OH MY GOD YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!"_

_A/N so I hope you guys like what I came up with it's a little different on any story that's up here so tell me what you think. Its my first japril fanfic Also I was wondering if anyone would like to help me by reading over my story helping with grammar errors and stuff like that inbox me and like me know I will try and update next week Saturday maybe even before_


	2. Not again

A/n I don't own Greys Anatomy and no way shape are form or the characters form the show enjoy .

Now here he is looking at the pained look on his wife's face he was hoping she would never find out but just his luck today seems like the day from hell. If he would have known four months earlier what he knows know he would have never slept with Kimmie or maybe he still would have, he would like to think maybe he loves Kimmie and some sick way or maybe he and April rushed into this and he needed a way out but he knows none of those are the reasons why he knows the reason is because he is a jackass who only thought about himself and not the women who he claims to love the women who nearly killed herself when she thought he was still inside that burning bus the women who ran away with him and gave herself to him completely. So when she asks him the question did you sleep with my sister? His only answer is yes.

"YES we slept , but it was only one time" he yells then he can hear Kimmie saying "one time more like three and that was only for today ".the hurt look on April's face just says it all he's waiting for her to speak to say something anything. Then she opens her mouth and says the three words he didn't want to hear "is it true"

"Yes its true, but baby you have to believe me it was a mistake it meant nothing and means nothing I ..I know nothing I say is going to fix this but please please you have to know that I love you and I want to be with you help you get through this we need each other" he choked out "How long has this been going on?" April yelled

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN SCREWING EACH OTHER HUH HOW FUCKING LONG JACKSON" Jackson didn't know what to say but he didn't have to Kimmie answered for them "four months April four long months, it seems like your husband doesn't like the way you treat him so he came to me you really should be thanking me though ducky I gave your man what you couldn't." With that April hung up the phone and turned to Jackson and said.

"So you and my sister huh when we came from the hospital you went to go have sex with my sister right after right after we found out that our baby is gone, I thought you just needed time away because of the situation no you needed to get laid" "April it wasn't like that I did need to get some air but I just I don't know what you want me to say"

"I want you say that you **DIDN'T SLEEP WITH MY SISTER BUT YOUR NOT GOING TO SAY THAT ARE YOU,I WANT YOU SAY THE LAST 12 HOURS OF MY LIFE JUST DIDN'T HAPPENED BUT YOU CANT SAY THAT ENITHER ,I WANT YOU TO SAY THAT TOMMROW I WONT HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE HOSPITAL AND GET MY DEAD BABY REMOVED FROM MY STOMACH ,I WANT YOU TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT OKAY, HOW ABOUT I SAY SOMETHING NOW HOW ABOUT I SAY GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU WHAT I'LL LEAVE I'LL STAY AT THE HOSPITAL SINCE I ALRADY HAVE TO BE THERE TOMMOROW AND YOU BETTER NOT SHOW UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD THE WHOLE WORLD WILL KNOW HOW MUCH OF A PIECE OF SHIT YOU ACTUALLY ARE**" and with that April was gone and not two second later the doorbell rang he ran to the door as soon as he could hoping that it was April but no it wasn't it was the one person he didn't want to see. "What are you doing here, didn't you do enough already or breaking your sister heart wasn't enough?" Jackson said looking into Kimmie's eyes.

"I came over here for you I just saw you cry baby wife leave so I knew it was safe to come up here, look maybe this is good thing she knows we can finally be together like we talked about remember?" Jackson couldn't believe what he was hearing she actually thought he was going to be with her after everything that just happened

"You really thought I was going to leave April for you ,you thought that I actually wanted you if so something must be really fucked up in your head for you to even remotely think about something to stupid " Kimmie rolled her eyes

"The only reason why your saying that know is because your baby is dead and she found out, you really think she's going to want to stay with you after everything, after she found out about us? Jackson I may be fucked up in the head but you are delusional if you think she still wants to be with you. , but me and you were good together we can be good together I never thought April was good enough for you hell you are strong and sexy and smart, and April's weird and a cry baby I mean those two things just don't go together" At this point Jackson was fuming

"Look what we did was fun while it lasted okay but today made me realized that it was wrong so wrong okay"

"Okay I get it how about one more time a goodbye kind of thing"

"Okay" With that Jackson pick her up and carried her to the bedroom they were so into each other that they didn't hear the door slam and didn't see the figure standing buy the door watching them.

"So I'm gone for five mins and you jump right back and bed with her and to think I was coming back to hear you out maybe this was all a big misunderstanding maybe you were confused or she drugged you anything but believing you would actually hurt me like this but now I see I was wrong, I should have stayed with Matthew marrying you was the biggest mistake of my life"

then April turned to Kimmie who actually looked like she felt bad but quickly covered it with a smirked "I hope your happy because when mom and dad find you will never be able to come around the family again and to think I was so happy when you moved here to think I thought this would help our relationship but you just wanted my husband ,will you can have him because I sure as hell don't want nothing to do with any of you " And with that April left them to think about what just happened.

Jackson put his head and his hands and said "I'm just so stupid I ...I need to go to her beg for forgiveness" "no Jackson I don't think that is a good idea we have to give her time okay, we have too just let her go for now" Kimmie said "why does it sound like you actually care" "It's because I actually do I care about you not her she can go cry her eyes out okay and plus she will never call our parents she's just bluffing so I actually do care!"

"Actually do what?" when they both looked up they never thought the person standing in front of them would cause them so much fear.

"Mom what are you doing here "Jackson said looking into his mother's eyes

"I just ran into April I told her wait and the car and I will take her to the hospital since my baby boy was busy, I came as soon as I heard about the baby when April called but imagine my surprise when I saw April balling her eyes out on my way up here, now I can see why"

"Mom this is not what it looks like okay"

"so it doesn't' look like you cheated or should I say were cheating on you wife, how long has this been going on Jackson? ,And with her sister you what I don't care I'm going to go take care of your wife because it seems like no one else cares about her here." And just like that she was gone

Jackson looked to Kimmie what we are going to do know I bet she's already on the phone with your parents who will be here by tomorrow morning"

"All we can do wait for the inevitable, you know earlier when I said my parents wouldn't care they will and their going to hate my guts" Kimmie said with tears and her eyes "at least we have each other because right now I think that's we are have right now and it's the best we can get no one will be on our side no one will forgive use."

A/N so this is chapter two how does look? I know this story is hard for all you April fans out there I'm one to but I wanted to do something that's out there do something no one else has done you know .so let me know what you think leave review and everything like I said be from I'm looking for a beta to help me if you interested pm me and let's get to work, If you guys have any ideas let me know and the reviews or inbox me .I will try to updated as soon as I can maybe like this one I bus it out and a day we will see.

Also I know this story may make some people mad but this is fanfiction its where we can make things happened that really didn't its to come up with different ideas so if you don't like where I'm going with this you don't have to read but please so like negative comment unless its constructive and will benefit to making the story the best it can be

XOXO Lexi 3


	3. Blood is not thicker then water

So what do you when your life is falling apart you try and fix it you try to get back all the things you lost you know it will be hard but that can't stop you. You know what you did was wrong and you know that your life right now completely sucks, sometimes it takes losing what you had to know that what you had was perfect.

When Jackson woke up the next morning he was determined to get April back. What he did with Kimmie and no way was shape or form appropriate he was just trying to make excuses for why he did it. So he tried to tell himself that maybe he felt something for Kimmie but and the end he know what he felt for Kimmie wasn't nothing but regret and, sadness.

He was so mad because he let someone talk him into this man that wasn't him. He let her play with his head, but he knows that it will never happened again he loves his wife he love April with all his heart and he loved there baby. He was so scared that he wouldn't be a good farther that he let that also cloud his judgment. Now he has to fight for the love of his life he will fight forever if he has too, he just has to find out where to start.

_**pagebreak**_

At the hospital April is hours after being done with her procedure she is going crazy out of her mind she's was so scared and alone, she knows she has Catherine here with her and her family is on the way but and some sick way she really wants her husband there with her. She know what he did was terrible but right now and this moment she wants him here ,but the hate and anger she feels is still there. She doesn't know when or if she can forgive him.

Then there's her sister her bitch of a sister ,she was supposed to be the one she could count on no matter what she was supposed to be there for her not be there for her husband . Kimmie had always hated April since she was born, Aril loved her little sister but she just didn't understand where this hate came from.

Since April could remember Kimmie did everything she could to try and hurt her. When April was 15 and Kimmie was 13 Kimmie push April down the steps and said she was trying to get a bug off of her. Two years a later April had a crush on Bobby Townstien and Kimmie said she thought he was ugly but when she found out April liked him they started dating the next day.

There was a knock on the hospital door that brought April out of her thoughts

"I thought I told you not to come here" April said giving Jackson a cold stare

"Look I know I hurt you okay but he was my baby too okay I loved him just ask much as you did''

"Yeah so much they you stared sleeping with his aunt when his mother was four months pregnant "

"Please just let me be here for you okay let me hold your hand let me hold you okay please"

"Let you be there for me where were you when I needed you the most you would always say you were working late and had long surgeries but the whole time were screwing my sister, You the one person who I thought was never supposed to hurt me hurt me and you expect me to just be okay with that?"

"No you can be as mad as you want for long as you want but just know I'm not giving up on us I will fight day after day for you to forgive me, I will never love anyone like I love you"

"Can you please leave ,if you love me at all you will leave me alone ,I will call you after I've been discharged and tell you where to send my things" with that April rolled on her side and closed her eyes. Leaving Jackson to just walk away

Then she heard the voice of the last person she wanted to see, her sister

"You know your being way too hard on him, I mean it was his baby too you know, if you just treated him like he was supposed to be treated he would have never came to me, he would have been in your bed every night." Kimmie sneered

"But is was in my bed every night too little sister he still came home to me after he was done with you and he still wants me and not you he told me you were nothing but a home wreaking tramp who he feels sick for even touching let alone being sexual with you he told me you were the worst he's ever had that you were just easy. So tell me something how it feels knowing that everyone hates you."

Kimmie looked as if she couldn't believe that April just spoke to her like that but also she was hurt because April was right everyone problem does hate her but she quickly covered it up.

"You think I care about what you saying to me because is I still win "

"Win what win what I don't understand why you hate me so much I've done nothing but try and be a good sister but nothing is ever good enough for you."

"I hate you because..." but before Kimmie could finish what she was saying the rest of April's family walked in.

"Oh baby we came as soon as we could "Aprils mother said "How are you doing baby?"

"I was doing fine in till Kimmie showed up" with that everyone and the roomed turn to Kimmie then her mother spoke first

"Kimmie what are you doing here only family is aloud here and you are no longer family"

"MOM no you can't say that okay you don't even know the whole story okay just please listen to me okay let me explain "

"There is nothing to explain you ruined a marriage and hurt your sister you need to leave now" with that Kimmie stormed out of the room with tears falling down her face.

April's mother then turn back to her and said

"Everything will be okay baby I promise you will get through this"

A/N I just want to say thank you for all the reviews that I have got thanks so much for the feedback and I will continue to listen to guys .let me know how you liked this chapter.


End file.
